SAGA ELEMENTOS I: Las revelaciones del agua
by Belicochas
Summary: De forma imprevisible, Ice Rivers y Jake Blaze terminan emprendiendo un largo viaje juntos, el cual será clave para descubrir la verdadera identidad de ella y el camino a seguir de él. ¡Sumérgete en las profundidades de esta historia, viviendo su aventura! Un historia llena de humor, drama, una pizca de misterios, traiciones y también... amor.
1. SINOPSIS

**SINOPSIS:**

 _¿Alguna vez has tenido ese sentimiento de no pertenecer al mundo en el que vives? ¿Que eres la oveja negra del gran rebaño existente en todo el planeta? ... De ser así, ¡bienvenido/a sea al mundo de Ice Rivers Tears!, una joven muchacha de tan solo 17 años residente en la isla de Seyrini junto con su "adorable" tía, en donde trata de vivir su día a día lo mejor que puede. No obstante, en un determinado momento en el que viajaba al pasado de sus padres aterriza en un nuevo mundo que podría considerarse de locos, adentrándose en una nueva aventura donde descubrirá sus raíces y el verdadero significado de sentimientos tales como la amistad, el dolor, odio, rabia, miedo y... el amor._

 _Por otro lado, Jake Blaze, un intrépido joven que apenas acaba de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, vive aprovechando al máximo la escasa libertad de la que goza antes de verse inmerso totalmente en sus obligaciones… Sin embargo, el entrecruce de caminos aparentemente separados hará que comience a dudar de si realmente valdrá la pena atenerse a lo que le imponen, en vez de luchar por lo que realmente siente..._


	2. La chica de hielo: Ice Rivers Tears

_¡Buenas tardes! Estrenamos cuenta con esta primera historia (primera primerísima, desde tiempos inmemoriales jaja). Pusimos la sinopsis en un capítulo aparte porque básicamente no entraba en el mini espacio que dejan para el resumen. Y tampoco pensamos que quedase bien meterla en conjunto con el primer capítulo jaja. Avisar de antemano que esta historia se subirá también en otras páginas (Fanfic y Wattpad) bajo el seno de otra cuenta que tiene el mismo nombre (Belicochas)._

 _Ya entrando en un ámbito más concreto, advertiros que esta historia es narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de diferentes personajes (aunque habrá dos que tengan un mayor protagonismo). En este caso, el presente capítulo es narrado por la chica protagonista, Ice. ¡_ _Ah, por cierto! **La letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes** (en este caso, Ice)_

 _Solo nos queda decir, que esperemos que los disfrutéis ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** _**La chica de hielo: Ice Rivers Tears.**_

Repentinamente un sonido desagradable proveniente de la alarma de mi móvil hizo que me despertara de mi profundo sueño. Lo único que recordaba de este era una especie de medallón plateado que tenía grabado, lo que parecía, un escudo, cuya forma ni siquiera recordaba… _**Un sueño realmente peculiar, para qué engañar.**_ Vi el móvil y eran las ocho de la mañana…

 _ **Bonita hora para despertarse uno.**_

Miré a mis alrededores y ya pude ver la tímida luz natural que penetrara en mi habitación a través de los pequeños huecos de la persiana. Si ya me costaba despertarme tan temprano, levantarme de la cama era un auténtico suplicio... Sobre todo si te encontrabas por el camino con una serie de obstáculos, como podrían ser unas simples sábanas desperdigadas de una forma un tanto traicionera a lo largo y ancho del suelo, llegando a formar, incluso, pequeños montículos de ropa.

Me acerqué a la ventana lentamente para subir la persiana y contemplar el hermoso día que cabía esperar: con sus cielos despejados e iluminados por los radiantes rayos de sol, acompañados de los dulces y harmoniosos cánticos mañaneros de los pajarillos, propiciando así un ambiente sumamente agradable e idóneo para hallar tu paz interior... La vida es de color rosa… Definitivamente, no podía seguir con esta historia. Era demasiado hasta para mí.

 _ **De hecho, deberías de parar de hacer esto cada mañana, Ice...**_

La realidad era que el día era un auténtico asco. Ya por la mañana hacía un calor y un bochorno insoportables. Además, en el cielo se veían algunos nubarrones dispuestos a empaparme en cualquier momento del día. Y si a eso le añadimos el pequeño detalle de madrugar para ir al instituto pues… en fin. No sabía si morirme de aburrimiento, de asco o por asfixia. Tal vez de las tres cosas a la vez si tenía suerte. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado levantarme algún día con esa sensación de bienestar, cosa que, por cierto, ya tenía asumido que nunca iba a suceder.

Me lo tomé con calma, puesto que no tenía ninguna prisa de ir a esa cárcel encubierta. Fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua fría, a ver si de esa forma espabilaba un poco, y seguidamente me vestí con una ropa, tirando a cómoda, para ir a clases. Traducción: unos vaqueros, una camiseta algo floja y unas sandalias. Me miré al espejo y cada vez me replanteaba más seriamente el tema de si cortarme o no el pelo tan largo que tenía, ya que era una verdadera molestia para este tipo de días tan calurosos. _**Acabaré rapándome al cero…**_

Poco después bajé a desayunar, básicamente porque tenía que comer algo ya que mi "querida" tía, Norma, me había sermoneado lo suficiente con este tema. Como imaginaba, ella ya no se encontraba en casa pues es una adicta a su trabajo. Ella es una abogada de gran prestigio que tiene que cargar, literalmente, con su sobrina, es decir, servidora. Esto se debe a que, por un lado, mi padre y también su hermano, Héctor, murió cuando era muy pequeña. De hecho, casi ni me acuerdo de su cara, por lo que si me ponen una foto suya delante, no sería capaz de reconocerle. En cuanto a mi madre, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Quizá sea uno de los motivos por el que mi tía le tenga un "pelín" de rencor…

Salí de aquella solitaria casa tan deprimente y, como todavía me sobraba tiempo, decidí dar un paseo por la pequeña isla de Seyrini. Aunque era octubre hacía demasiado calor. Tal era así, que parecía que estaba en pleno mes de agosto. Eso significaba que daba igual el lugar al que fuese, porque la isla entera era un auténtico asadero de pollos y yo… como que no toleraba mucho esas altas temperaturas.

Me dejé llevar por mi instinto, llegando así a una de las playas de Seyrini, atraída por la brisa marina y por el sonido tan relajante que se producía tras romper las olas sobre las rocas. No creía que hubiese nadie por allí a esas horas de la mañana, así que me quité las sandalias para sentir la arena blanquecina sobre mis pies.

En ese entonces no pude controlar la necesidad que tenía de acercarme a la orilla y sentir el contacto del agua sobre mi piel. Estaba un poco fría, sí… pero estaba tan a gusto, que ni siquiera me importaba mojar los bajos de los pantalones. De hecho, una locura pasaba por mi mente y era meterme en el agua con la ropa puesta. No lo hice, pero ganas no me faltaron…

Estaba tan absorta en mi pequeña felicidad, que no me percaté de que había alguien más en la playa. Era un chico de aproximadamente mi edad. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, las puntas algo más claras debido al sol y su tez era morena. Seguramente había terminado de hacer surf o algún deporte parecido… Lo supuse por la tabla que llevaba bajo sus brazos y porque estaba empapado.

Nuestras miradas entraron en contacto y en ese instante me quedé bloqueada. Nos estábamos observando minuciosamente, diría que hasta de una forma descarada… Me imagino que ambos estábamos sorprendidos de ver a alguien más en ese mismo lugar a esas horas y en este mes. O puede que fuera porque nos resultaba increíble el que no nos diésemos cuenta antes de la presencia del otro. El caso era que seguíamos analizándonos, sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cara ni del resto del cuerpo.

De improviso, sentí un terrible sentimiento de vergüenza que se apoderó de mí. No sabía por qué, pero de la nada me puse nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa… Me encontraba en un ambiente enrarecido, por lo que tuve unos deseos irrevocables de salir corriendo de esa playa para no volver. Estaba casi al borde de la desesperación. Sí, a veces era un poco drástica.

Por fin reaccioné y decidí dar el primer paso. Agaché la cabeza como señal de saludo y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude. _**Por el amor de Dios… Espero que ese chico no sea ningún alumno del instituto.**_ Rezaba a todos los dioses para evitarme el encontrarme con él y hacer nuevamente el ridículo. Estaba totalmente presa del pánico. Había huido de un pobre chico como si de un asesino se tratase… _ **¿Qué es lo que estaba mal conmigo?**_ Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero no quería oírla.

A medida que más me aproximaba al instituto, más personas jóvenes se veían por las calles, hasta que llegó un momento en que todos los transeúntes eran alumnos. Por esa misma razón decidí acelerar un poco el paso, puesto que algunos de los grupos, por no decir todos, comenzaron a realizar un arte milenario que les apasionaba: el cotilleo. Y conmigo he de decir que tienen material más que suficiente…

\- ¿La viste? Otra vez sola – decía una chica riendo.

\- Está en mi clase y la verdad es que nunca la veo con nadie. Da un poco de miedo… Siempre va con esa mirada hostil. Parece que en cualquier momento te vaya a morder por dirigirle la más mínima palabra… – murmuraba con cierto miedo otra de las chicas.

\- Se debe creer superior a nosotros. Siempre está atacando a cualquier persona que le hable. Incluso mantiene esa odiosa actitud con los profesores… Es una paria de la sociedad – decía la última del trío susurrando. No entendía por qué, si la escuchaba igual…

Me tenía que morder la lengua en situaciones como esta para no saltar a la primera… _**¿Quién era ella para criticarme?... ¿Dios?**_ Tenía unas ganas terribles de responder a sus comentarios, pero ya me había metido en muchos líos… Lo mejor sería ignorarlas. No merecían la pena.

\- Madre mía no había visto cosa igual… – _**Vaya, parece que a la snob del instituto no le gusta como visto... Qué raroooo.**_

Siempre lo mismo, no eran nada originales. Los mismos comentarios, las mismas risillas… Por mucho tiempo que pasara, la rutina no se rompía. Todavía no logro entender como no se cansaban de hablar de mí y encima de lo mismo… Me sabía los comentarios de memoria. Pero tampoco mentían. Efectivamente, no tengo amigos y no los tengo porque no los necesito. ¿Para qué? ¿Para hablar de cosas triviales y escuchar tonterías? ¿Para meterme con pobres inocentes y renunciar a lo que pienso, para que esas cabezas huecas me acepten como su _MAIPS_? No gracias, para eso ya está la televisión. Además los amigos son lo más poco fiable que puedes tener. Como uno pase por algo difícil, despídete de ellos, porque están repentinamente ocupados y, claro, te dan la espalda. Pero solo porque están ocupados que si no… era otra historia. Vale, ironías aparte, también es cierto que no puedo meter a todos en el mismo saco, pero no lo puedo evitar. No confío en la gente y lo que he visto dejaba mucho que desear.

Llegué al instituto y entré en mi clase, la de 2º Bachillerato, concretamente al aula correspondiente a la de ciencias, y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, situado al fondo en una esquina. La verdad es que nunca encontraría un sitio tan adecuado como ese. Me ahorra las molestias.

Sonó el timbre y apareció un profesor cincuentón, con pinta anticuada, cuyo rasgo más distintivo eran aquellas gafas de culo de botella. Tenía el pelo canoso y era calvo por la coronilla.

\- ¡Buenos días alumnos! Antes que nada voy a pasar lista…

 _ **Como siempre**_ – pensé para mí aburrida.

\- Evans Fletcher, Anne

\- Presente.

\- (...) Reynolds Stamford, Duncan

\- Aquí.

\- Lágrimas Ríos, Hielo

\- ...

\- Qué tía más borde… Ni siquiera puede dar una simple respuesta – decía una de mis compañeras.

\- Rivers Tears, Ice – repitió el profesor.

\- ¿Al menos contesta no? – dijo molesto el compañero que tenía delante.

\- Contestaré cuando me venga en gana – comenté en un tono seco.

\- (…) Wilson Adam, David – continuó el profesor, ya cansado de que casi todos los días pasase lo mismo.

\- Presente.

\- Vale, estamos todos… Bien, he corregido vuestros exámenes de inglés y he de decir que me habéis dejado sin palabras, pero por lo mal que os ha salido. Aunque también me he llevado alguna que otra sorpresa. Como comprenderéis dedicaremos esta hora para rehacerlo y corregir los fallos frecuentes. Dicho esto, reparto los exámenes.

Y así lo cumplió. Cada vez que entregaba uno, el profesor Arwyn hacía algún breve comentario.

\- David, en vez de inventarte un nuevo idioma, deberías estudiar más…

\- Sally, buen trabajo. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa.

Cada vez se iba acercando más, hasta que tocó mi turno. Ya me imaginaba lo que pasaría. De todo, menos que me entregase un diploma. No había estudiado y algunas preguntas que sabía las fallé a propósito.

 _ **A ver, si suspendo, suspendo en condiciones…**_

\- Ice… En fin… No sé qué decirte. Bueno solo una cosa. En el momento que entregue todos los exámenes sal afuera. Necesito hablar contigo, pues no estoy de acuerdo con tu nota…

 _ **Ni yo tampoco**_ – pensé en el momento en el que me entregó la hoja con un miserable tres enmarcado en rojo. No sabía el porqué de mi indignación, si es lo que tenía merecido. No le había puesto ningún empeño porque me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. La vida no consiste en hacer exámenes en un tiempo récord…

\- Bien, echad un vistazo y fijaros muy bien en los errores. Señorita Rivers… por favor, salga un momento con su examen.

\- Sí… – mientras me levantaba, todos mis compañeros de clase se me quedaron mirando. Seguro que esperaban que el profesor me echase de su clase de una vez por todas o, mejor para ellos, del instituto… A fin de cuentas, ellos creen que ese es mi propósito.

\- Y los demás tranquilitos. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta, así que si os pasáis un poco os bajo un punto a todos.

\- Sí – murmuraron todos cansados de las mismas advertencias.

Salí lo más discretamente que pude de clase, siendo un total fracaso. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí y de nuevo se iniciaron los cuchicheos. Ya estaban haciendo apuestas de qué era lo que me iba a decir el profesor Arwyn… Otra de las cosas que odiaba del trabajo de los profesores era el anunciar todo lo que iban a hacer. Realmente molesto.

\- Señorita Rivers…

\- Prefiero que me llames Ice. Ya lo hizo antes.

\- Bien Ice, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene extraño, pero… No me creo la nota de tu examen – expresó casi riéndose Arwyn.

\- No sé cómo responder a eso…

\- Verás Ice, a pesar de mi apariencia, los años que llevo enseñando me sirvieron de ayuda para distinguir de aquellas personas que pueden pero no quieren estudiar y de las que no pueden pero lo intentan. Y precisamente tú, no te encuentras en ninguno de los dos bandos.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Es obvio que pertenezco al grupo de los que no tienen ganas de estudiar…

\- Como cualquier estudiante de tu edad, claro está. Pero tu caso es excepcional. ¿Cómo decirlo?… es como si en tus propios exámenes te corrigieses para hacerlo mal.

\- Eso es una tontería y no tiene sentido.

\- He visto tachones en las respuestas correctas… – me dijo incrédulo.

\- Profesor, realmente me siento halagada por depositar tanta confianza en mí, pero… ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor en ese instante taché lo correcto, porque no lo consideraba como tal?

\- Ice, Ice, Ice… Como quieras, pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que dices no es así. No me trates de engañar… He visto muchos de los test que has hecho y tienes mucho potencial. Eres más inteligente que cualquier alumno que haya conocido. Una de las más inteligentes, si no fuera por lo que haces en los exámenes. No sé por qué lo haces y no me quiero meter, pero me gustaría ayudar a una alumna a forjar su camino hacia un futuro brillante. Tú puedes, pero no quieres. Sé que tu situación en la casa y en el colegio es un poco complicada, así que si necesitas ayuda o te preocupa algo, puedes hablarlo con cualquier profesor…

 _ **¿Y ahora es cuando debía aplaudir o bien sacar el paño lleno de lágrimas?**_ En ese momento tuve ganas de reír yo. Ya estamos otra vez. Entrometiéndose donde no les llaman. Siempre sacando a relucir la misma historia y montándose sus propias películas traumáticas, tratando de hacerse los comprensivos… Lo que nunca entenderán es que no me gusta que me traten como a una víctima.

\- Gracias por su preocupación, profesor… – dije apartando su mano de mi hombro – pero no tengo tal situación que me haga la necesidad de hablar. No soy una víctima de nada, así que no me trate como tal, ¿me enferma, sabes? – expresé con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Desde luego que el nombre te va que ni pintado – rió Arwyn rindiéndose.

\- Y desde luego que usted es un poco rudo ¿no?

\- Tregua Ice, no te saqué afuera con la intención de ofenderte.

\- ¿Puedo volver?

\- Sí… Pero piensa en lo que te dije, estás a tiempo de rectificar.

\- Estudiaré la oferta…

Regresé a la clase y la decepción era visible. A partir de ese momento, las horas pasaron demasiado lentas, haciendo que estuviese viviendo el mismísimo infierno… Menos mal que la última clase era educación física y tocaba clases de natación. Al fin hacían algo bien. Podía refrescarme y sentirme relajada, aunque solo fuese durante unos minutos…

Me cambié en el vestuario con las demás y entramos al pabellón. La clase fue dividida en dos grupos: el de los chicos y el de las chicas. En este caso, en el pabellón estábamos tanto los alumnos de letras como los de ciencias, correspondientes al curso de 2º Bachillerato.

Los dos grandes grupos fueron subdivididos a su vez en pequeños grupos de cinco, escogidos por orden de lista, en relación con las calles de las piscinas. Obviamente, yo me encontraba entre las últimas. Al parecer hoy tocaba hacer una carrera entre nosotros. Supongo que esta es su brillante idea para fichar a nuevos atletas y acosarlos hasta que entren en su club. _**No somos más que títeres…**_

Entre el grupo masculino se encontraba el mismo chico que había visto en la mañana. Una pequeña vocecita hizo su aparición en mi mente diciendo **"** _ **tierra trágame"**_. Al menos, no estábamos en la misma clase, así el bochorno que estaba pasando era menor. Volvimos a cruzar otra mirada, pero esta vez desviamos la vista con mayor rapidez.

Decidí dejar de lado ese pequeño detalle y centrarme en la competición, así que en el instante en que escuché el silbato, me tiré de cabeza al agua sin pensármelo dos veces. Quería que el agua arrastrase mis problemas y todos aquellos sentimientos de vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. No sabía la razón, pero solo lograba esa sensación de paz cada vez que estaba cerca del agua. Nadar era una forma de relajarme. Sentir algo frío lograba poner mi mente en blanco.

Cuando terminé la carrera de cuatro largos, la profesora me miró con interés, mientras que los demás quedaron algo descolocados. La palabra " _ **peligro**_ " fue la primera que se me pasó por la mente.

\- Impresionante, señorita Rivers… Tienes un gran fondo y eres bastante veloz. La verdad es que nos gustaría que entrases en nuestro club. Nos vendría muy bien tener a alguien como tú.

\- Me lo pensaré.

Mentí. No tenía nada que pensar. No iba a aceptar porque no me gustan los clubs. A mí me gustaba más ir por libre.

Terminó finalmente la hora, y con ella las clases del día y de la semana. Fui al vestuario a cambiarme para salir de aquí y regresar a casa donde descansaría de este infierno durante un par de días. De pronto, se me pasó la idea de volver a la playa y hacer algo de surf. Mi único propósito era hacer tiempo, prolongar el día con el único fin de no llegar a casa y escuchar por 9.999 vez el sermón de mi tía… Pero para qué hacerse ilusiones, era imposible librarme de eso.

Llegué a la playa y me cambié para ponerme el traje de neopreno. Sin dudarlo me metí al agua con la tabla de surf alquilada y me subí a las olas, sintiéndome la reina del universo. Surfeando sentía que, por un momento, estaba tomando las riendas de mi vida. Cuando pasaba por esa especie de túnel acuático, despejaba mi mente y realmente me sentía bien, como en casa. Era extraño… Todo lo relacionado con el agua era como mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar.

De improviso, me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza y como si se tratase de pequeños flashes, aparecieron imágenes en mi mente. Otra vez vi la imagen de ese colgante plateado, pero esta vez había más. Había una caja, cuya tapa tenía un falso fondo y detrás de este había una… ¿cerradura?... Últimamente me estaban pasando cosas la mar de extrañas.

 _ **¿Qué diablos significa eso? No tiene sentido…**_

Perdí la concentración y con ella el equilibrio, por lo que caí al agua. Encima me dio un calambre en la pierna, por lo que me costaba moverme. Estupendo.

 _ **Mierda**_ – pensé para mí.

Sin embargo, la situación dio un giro inesperado en el momento en el que alguien se introdujo en el mar y acudió en mi ayuda. Como estaba un poco atontada por el susto no supe, hasta rato después, que se trataba del chico de antes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado – No te preocupes, ahora te saco de aquí – decía mientras colocaba uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro.

\- Au… – murmuré por el dolor que me provocaba la pierna.

\- ¿Tienes mal la pierna? – preguntó ya en la orilla.

\- Me dio un calambre… que inoportuno.

\- Bueno a mí también me pasaba lo mismo – decía riendo el chico – Tuviste que llevarte un susto – dijo mirándome a la cara.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del color de sus ojos. Eran unos preciosos ojos azules, que te recordaba al mismo cielo en un día despejado… _ **Vale, buen momento para pensar en ñoñerías**_.

\- Vaya ahora que te veo de cerca puedo apreciar el bonito color de tus ojos. Pensaba que eran azules pero son más bien de un verde agua, como el mar…

\- Gracias… ¿Pero te importaría parar? Me resulta incómodo – dije entrecortada.

\- Qué chica más interesante… Nunca me he encontrado con alguna chica que rechace los cumplidos – rió – Nos volvemos a encontrar otra vez… ¿Qué hacías por aquí? ¿Entrenas?

\- ¿Eres un poquito entrometido, no? Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia…

\- Bueno… Vale, no estás de humor, lo capto – decía mientras exageraba los gestos.

\- ¡Oh! Qué bien… Será mejor que me vaya – decía alejándome de él.

Sé que estaba siendo injusta con él y que tampoco era honesta conmigo misma, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba nerviosa y no conocía otro modo de hacer las cosas.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Drake. Te lo digo, no por nada, por si algún día de estos te da por decirme algo como _"gracias"_ – decía elevando la voz, irónico.

\- Si sigues por ese camino pasaré de ti. No me gusta que la gente se aproveche para luego reírse de los demás… Y ya te aviso de primeras: nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer tal cosa delante de mis narices, a no ser que, claro, quiera salir MUY mal parado.

\- Ah… que fría eres mujer.

\- Ya ves… Me pusieron de nombre Ice, así que tengo que hacer justicia de mi nombre, así que… ¡Fuss, pitas, fuss!

Drake comenzó a reírse por el comentario, mirándome de reojo. _**Vaya parece que soy divertida para alguien...**_ Ese chico era un poco extraño ¿o tal vez lo consideraba extraño porque era la primera persona con la que hablaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo? Lo cierto es que me estaba arrepintiendo por lo grosera que fui con él, pero no sabía actuar de otra forma. No sé como relacionarme con los demás sin usar un tono borde o lanzar algún que otro comentario venenoso, pues es mi manera de protegerme. Sin embargo, Drake no se lo tomó mal, lo que es un punto a su favor.

Me marché de la playa directa a mi casa. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para no estallar nuevamente con mi tía, porque discutir era inevitable. Esperaba que no me hiciese encerrona y que al menos no soltara alguno de sus comentarios hirientes, cosa que veía imposible. Antes de entrar en casa me quedé en la puerta un rato. Cerré los ojos y di un suspiro. Abrí la puerta y estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima.

\- Ya estoy en casa – murmuré en aquella silenciosa vivienda.

Me adentré y allí se encontraba mi tía Norma sentada con una expresión seria, sin mover ni un músculo y sin murmurar ni una sola palabra. _**Peligro segunda parte**_. Eso no era bueno. Para empezar, porque mi tía rara vez llega tan pronto a casa y, para seguir, la pose en la que estaba más el ambiente pesado significaba tan solo una cosa:

 _ **Hoy toca bronca… y de las buenas.**_

Intenté alejarme del salón y tratar de ganar algo de tiempo subiendo a mi habitación, pero no pude hacerlo.

\- Ni se te ocurra subir a tu cuarto Ice. Entra aquí.

Miré hacia arriba y volví a cerrar los ojos. Obedecí y entré en el campo de minas imaginario, esperando a que diese inicio una de las pequeñas explosiones de mi tía.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que _"qué pasa"_ dice… Me han vuelto a llamar del instituto y no para darme una buena noticia, precisamente…

\- No sé qué decirte... Mira tú, estoy cansada de decirles que no te llamen, pero siguen insistiendo... Mañana les dejaré las cosas claras – me giré para irme a mi cuarto, pero Norma no se dejaba engañar… No por nada era una de las mejores abogadas de la isla.

\- No he acabado Ice – estaba muy enfadada – Es que no quiero que me digas nada por el momento. Resulta que me llaman porque has vuelto a suspender, otro examen más… Estamos en octubre y todos los exámenes que has hecho hasta ahora los has suspendido – _ **¡Eso es mentira! Aprobé uno… y por despiste**_ – Si da la casualidad de que aprobaras alguno, fue con una nota muy baja. No sé de quién heredaste esa faceta de " _negada para los estudios_ ", pero de Héctor no fue. Es que es ponerme a pensar en algo que tengas en común con él y no tienes nada…

\- Siento molestarte por ser tan nula y no parecerme a mi padre…

\- ¡No me interrumpas, Ice! Eso no es lo que me molesta, querida. Lo más cómico y más novedoso de la llamada que recibí, es que me entero de que no suspendes porque no estudias, sino que lo haces a propósito. ¿Cómo debería tomarme esto Ice? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Estoy pagando tus gastos con mi trabajo, ¿y es así como me lo agradeces?

\- Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras… – expresé molesta.

\- Tienes razón. Fue la zorra de tu madre la que me encasquetó su responsabilidad… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a la hora de hacer estupideces te pareces mucho a ella. Sin embargo, de tu padre no has heredado ninguna de sus buenas cualidades – mi ira iba en aumento y tenía que morderme el labio para no gritarle algo –… Estoy harta, francamente. Escuchar los mismos discursos, agachar la cabeza y después decir _"no se volverá a repetir"_ o _"se esforzará"_ para que luego me dejes mal. Sí, estoy harta de todo eso… Así que si no estudias por las buenas, tranquila, que por las malas lo harás. Y si aún así no lo haces, me rindo contigo, dejaré de preocuparme por ti y te dejaré a la deriva. No es muy difícil tu trabajo Ice.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. No eres mi madre…

\- ¡Y suerte que no lo soy! Pero por desgracia estoy a cargo de tu cuidado, eres menor de edad y mientras vivas bajo este mismo techo, vas a hacer todo lo que te diga.

\- Ja, eso sí que es estúpido… ¿No es una molestia para ti cuidarme? Entonces ¿para qué hacerlo? Pasa de mí, no te debe de costar mucho a estas alturas.

\- Querida, lo que hago es por tu padre, aunque… teniendo semejante hija, no sé yo si merecerá la pena.

\- Que excusa más barata… Déjame decirte una cosita más o un par de cositas más. Dejando de lado tu complejito de hermano mayor, yo no puedo opinar y decir si lo que comentas es cierto o no, porque nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre y tampoco tuve una madre el tiempo suficiente. Así que… lo que soy ahora es fruto de lo que tú has hecho de mí. Esto que ves delante es producto de tu educación, querida tía.

\- Increíble… No puedes tener la sangre más fría. Eres una desgraciada como tu madre… Vete preparando, mocosa, para el mayor castigo de tu vida. Por ahora vas a limpiar el sótano. Después te confiscaré todas las cosas con las cuales te puedas entretener, empezando por la tabla surf.

\- No te atreverás…

\- ¿Qué no? Querida, yo que tú iba empezando con lo del sótano, a ver si así me replanteo lo otro.

\- Vas a acabar sola como sigas con ese carácter, vieja amargada– dije en bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se me oyera.

\- Te he oído Ice.

\- Lo sé. Si no lo fueses a oír, no lo hubiese dicho. No me gusta malgastar energías.

Subí corriendo al cuarto y cerré la puerta de un portazo. _**La tabla no me la iba a quitar, ¡por encima de mi cadáver!**_ La había ganado honrosamente con mi dinero de la competición de surf del año pasado… Así que no me queda más remedio que ceder y llevar a cabo su mandato. Bajé al sótano a ordenar la mierda que acumuló esa bruja desde la Edad Media.

Entré y lo que vi no se podía describir con meras palabras. Bueno, quizá sí. Solo con seis: arañas con sus telas de araña. Si a eso le sumas la cantidad de cajas, polvo y papeles desperdigados, sin quitar los muebles de la época victoriana, esto es, momento de la historia en el que mi "queridísima" tía vivió su adolescencia, cuya diversión se basaba en observar los movimientos de los demás, es decir, lo que está haciendo conmigo ahora… _**Ah… Eso explica el porqué de todo…**_ Bueno, el caso es que iba a tener trabajo para rato.

Ya curada de espantos, me puse manos a la obra con la mierda del sótano. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidí comenzar por lo más fácil: las cajas. Mientras apartaba cada una de las cajas, hubo una que llamó mi atención, ya que esta solo ponía " _ **HÉCTOR**_ ". _**Mi padre…**_ La curiosidad sobre las pertenencias de mi padre, al cual no conocía ni en foto, me impulsó a abrirla. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue un trofeo de surf…

 _ **¡Qué mentirosa la vieja! Sí que tengo cosas en común con mi padre...**_

Después, vi su anuario y algunas fotos de cuando era pequeño junto a una chica que sonreía. Se parecía a la vieja amargada, pero no podía ser… Ella no sonríe. Luego solo había ropa, de lo más hortera. Debajo de esa montaña de ropa había una caja de madera con una tapa dorada llena de bordados, los cuales me recordaban a las olas del mar. La abrí y lo que vi fueron fotos en las que salía mi padre con una mujer que se parecía a mí. Supuse que era mi madre. También había fotos mías de pequeña con mis padres, no muchas, pero algo era algo… Parecíamos felices. Debajo de las mismas, se encontraban unas viejas cartas que se escribieron entre ellos. Las guardé para leerlas más tarde y cuando creí que no había nada más, vi una pequeña llave.

De pronto vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de antes. Mi mano se movió automáticamente por sí sola, encontrando así en la tapa un falso fondo. Lo aparté y hallé una cerradura en la que encajaba aquella llave. La giré, escuché un " _clic_ " y la tapa se abrió, cayendo el medallón con el que había soñado esa noche.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por hoy, mañana más y mejor... Y cuando decimos mañana, lo decimos en un sentido metáforico xD El próximo capítulo caerá o bien para el fin de semana o bien para la semana que viene ya jajaj_

 _Esperemos que os haya gustado o que al menos os haya llamado la atención, de todos para entrar más en materia habrá que esperar mínimo un capítulo más jajaja._

 _Nos veremos próximamente si así lo queréis y se despide atentamente:_

 ** _Belicochas._**


	3. El comienzo de todo - Parte Ice

_Buenas a todos, ¿cómo estáis? Aprovecho los pocos minutos de los que dispongo para subir la continuación de esta historia, pero antes... unos matices._

 _1\. Este capítulo está de nuevo desde la perspectiva de Ice._

 _2\. Cuando veáis letra en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, aunque ojo, a veces ponemos seguido a esos textos letra solo en cursiva, pero es lo mismo. Lo hacemos para diferenciar los diálogos internos (algo así como "mi conciencia y yo")_

 _3\. En este capítulo concreto se verán párrafos en cursiva que corresponden a un extracto de algo (lo distinguiréis bien porque al principio aparece una fecha)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: **_**El comienzo de todo.**_ (Ice)

Alucinada. Era la palabra que más se aproximaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante… Lo que acababa de suceder era demasiado extraño como para considerarlo tan solo una mera casualidad. Es más, me negaba a creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que pudiese saber eso? ¿Cómo diablos puede ser que lo que vi en la realidad y lo que vi en un sueño fuesen exactamente iguales?

 _ **Cielos… ¡Lo que me faltaba!**_

Me encontraba a tan solo un paso para que me metiesen en el psiquiátrico. Analicemos la situación. Soy nula en cuanto a las relaciones sociales se refiere. De hecho, las evito a toda costa, cosa que va a contra natura del ser humano. Segundo: ahora me da por tener visiones que, oye, si acierto así de bien puedo sacarme algún dinerillo extra y estaría cada vez más cerca de salir de esta casa, pero… ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Ver muertos? Me estaba replanteando el hacer una nueva versión de " _El_ _sexto sentido_ " _._ La mía sí que daría miedo…

 _ **Vale, mejor dejo esto… Estoy desvariando más de lo que debo**_.

Lo más adecuado sería no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, a no ser que saque algo en claro con ello. Si seguía así, lo único que conseguiría sería volverme loca. No sé cuantas preguntas rondándome por la mente y ¿cuántas respuestas? Cero. Como mucho una y quemando todas las neuronas de mi cerebro.

Me quedé un rato observando el medallón, atrapada, mientras seguía con el dedo los relieves azulados correspondientes al símbolo que había en el medio. Ahora que lo tenía en mis manos, podía apreciar bien la forma de dicho símbolo, que me recordaba a las olas del mar. Busqué el cierre para abrirlo y ver qué es lo que se hallaba en su interior. Nada. Tampoco había nada grabado…

 _ **¿De quién sería?**_

Supongo que de mi madre… Aunque también puede ser un recuerdo de algún familiar de mi padre. Si me ponía a pensarlo bien, seguramente fuese lo segundo. No tenía sentido que, entre las pertenencias de mi padre, hubiese una posesión de mi madre sin que mi tía se hubiese enterado antes. De haberlo sabido, lo habría destruido sin contemplaciones y no dudaba de ello.

Decidí reiniciar mi trabajo de limpiar aquel sótano, guardando así el medallón en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Tenía que salvar mis pertenencias de la amargada que se hacía pasar por mi tía. Hay que ver… Quien me iba a decir que uno de sus métodos de castigo podrían servirme, por una vez en mi vida, para mi propio beneficio: olvidarme del suceso más extraño que me había pasado desde que tenía uso de razón.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos acercándose cada vez más en torno al sótano. _**Maldita sea**_ – pensé para mí. Era mi tía realizando una de sus mayores aficiones: controlar mis movimientos. Si alguien piensa o pensaba que la discusión había terminado, estaba equivocado. Siempre hay una segunda parte.

Por acto reflejo, escondí las cartas y fotos en la caja de mi padre. Ya vería después como las subiría a mi cuarto sin que se enterase mi tía. Hablando de la reina de Roma, esta se asomó por la puerta.

\- Oigo muy poco movimiento… Espero que no te estés tomando la advertencia a broma. No te lo aconsejo, pues voy en serio.

\- ¿Es que tienes prisa? Total, no tengo nada que hacer… Así que pensé que me lo podría tomar con calma. Además, limpiar la porquería acumulada de vete a saber tú qué siglo, no facilita las cosas…

\- ¿Quieres no añadir más leña al asunto?

\- No tranquila, la leña estaba ya antes de mi llegada. Yo le doy la chispa a tu vida – dije mostrándole una sonrisa cínica.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal Ice. Estás provocando más de lo que debes. Sé más inteligente ¿quieres?

\- Lo sería, pero es que me gusta fallar a propósito.

\- ¡Mira, maldita cría del demonio! Si por mí fuera, hace muchísimo tiempo que estarías fuera de esta casa…

\- Sí, por mi parte también – secundé.

\- ¡No me interrumpas! Por desgracia he de hacerme cargo de ti, así que claro, tengo que responsabilizarme de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad. Yo que tú no jugaba con esto, si no quieres perder lo poco que tienes.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia?

\- Dios... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar una sobrina tan insufrible?

\- Porque eres una tía insoportable – comenté en bajito.

\- Te he oído.

\- ¡Oh! Me alegro de que aún no estés sorda.

\- Paciencia, paciencia, solo unos meses más… – murmuró para sí cansada.

Hablar con ella siempre me quitaba las escasas energías que tenía. Seguí recogiendo las cajas con la esperanza de encontrar algo más que perteneciera a mi padre y así fue. Entre unos libros viejos, encontré lo que parecía un diario. Lo aparté a un lado y continué con mi labor, pasando así las horas.

Se hizo tarde y por eso decidí dejar el trabajo por hoy. Además, no creo que la bruja explotadora de menores se molestase mucho si retomaba aquella tarea al día siguiente… Cogí las cartas y el diario y fui a mi habitación. Después, tras un relajante baño y ponerme el pijama, me tumbé en la cama y me puse a leer el diario. Hice algo un pelín ilegal, pues tuve que forzar un candado para poder abrir el librito. La primera página era del año de la polca.

 _1984, 12 de diciembre_

 _De buena mañana:_

 _Hoy me he levantado y hacía un día espléndido… Espléndido para cagarse en el tío del tiempo, que no pudo equivocarse más. Día nublado, frío, tormentoso… ¡Vamos, fantástico para morirme en la competición de surf! Si los nervios no podían conmigo, no tendría que preocuparme, pues la hipotermia cogería el relevo. Y lo más gracioso del asunto: el neopreno se lo comió el perro… ¿Con qué cara iría a "La Pecera" y le diría a Terry que me dejara un neopreno, porque mi perro se lo comió? Se reiría en mi cara._

Era la primera vez que veía como era mi padre sin el filtro de mi tía… _**¡Qué mentirosa bruja amargada!**_ Mi padre molaba mucho más que ella. Creo que si no hubiera muerto me llevaría genial con él. Como uña y carne.

 _12 de diciembre_

 _He ganado:_

 _I`m the champion… muajajajaja ¡Tengo el poder! ¡Soy el rey del mar! ¡Qué se joda Peter! Quiso mi ola, pero yo la conseguí y gané el primer premio. En la entrega me fijé en una de las ayudantes, pues me resultaba familiar… pero ni puta idea de quién era._

Mi padre estaba como una regadera, eso de la locura debe de ser genético.

 _ **Mira a mi tía Norma, que salió así de desquiciada...**_

 _13 de diciembre_

 _Reencuentro:_

 _Hoy al ir al súper con mi hermana Norma (que pesada es), he visto a la chica de la competición. Me acerqué y he hablé con ella. Resulta que sí que la conocía. Fue conmigo a la escuela primaria, pero se fue a los dos años por motivos personales. Se iba a ir y le propuse que se pasara por mi fiesta de la victoria (¡soy la hostia!)._

 _ **Bien, no estaba loca…**_

No era la única que pensaba eso sobre Norma. Cada vez estaba más segura de que si mi padre siguiese vivo nos llevaríamos la mar de bien. En estos momentos adoraba a mi padre.

 _13 de diciembre_

 _La gran fiesta:_

 _Ya era de noche y por fin iba de camino a la fiesta, eso sí, después de haber sido torturado por 1 hora, 35 minutos y 2 segundos con los llantos de Norma. Pero, pese a todo… ¡Conseguí llegar! Tomé unas cervezas junto a mis colegas y, tras un rato en la fiesta, vi de reojo una pelea de enamorados. Jamás había visto a una chica plantar semejante leche a un chaval en toda la cara. Joder con la tía…_

 _Lo más curioso de todo es que me sonaba y cuando me fijé… ¡Hostia! Era la del campeonato, siendo acosada por los chulitos del barrio. Me acerqué a ellos y les dejé claro que ella venía conmigo. Vamos, que era mi chica… Joder, ni en una película de Paul Newman. Soy mejor, mucho mejor._

 _En eso que estaba con mi autoestima por las nubes, ella de pronto me dejó a la altura del betún diciéndome algo así como: "Tú eres de esos que van de tiburones por la vida y no llegan ni a pezqueñines"._

 _He de decirlo: nunca había oído tal versión de esa frase. Fue algo raro, pero interesante. Luego aquellos hermosos ojos azules-verdosos desviaron la mirada e instantes después, se dio la vuelta y se fue. La seguí sin pensarlo por puro instinto e, intentando ser todo un caballero, le dije que la acompañaría a su casa, ya que las calles eran peligrosas por las noches y mucho más para una preciosidad tan exótica como ella. Una vez que se lo dije, parecía bastante irritada y molesta, pero me dejó acompañarla. Eso sí, con la condición de que dejara de comportarme como un chulo de playa. No sé a qué vino eso: yo no soy un chulo de playa…_

 _ **No que va, querido padre… Solo un aprendiz**_ _._

La verdad es que mi padre era bastante gracioso. Estaba un poco loco, pero era inofensivo. Decidí seguir leyendo un poco más el diario de mi padre y los escritos se iban tornando cada vez más variados y más extraños. Encontraba de todo: citas empalagosas – _ **muy empalagosas**_ _–_ más desvaríos de la mente privilegiada de mi padre y cosas que una hija no tiene ni qué saber, ni qué leer…

 _ **Mmmm… Preparándome para un posible trauma**_ _._

Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos era dejar de invadir la intimidad de mi padre, sobre todo acabando de asimilar lo que leí. Además, ya era lo suficientemente tarde y si a eso le añades el cansancio tanto físico, por los trabajos forzosos en el sótano que acabarían en un ligero lumbago, como psicológicos, por las discusiones con mi tía, pues… En fin, era obvio que necesitaba un descanso. Ya averiguaría más cosas del pasado de mis padres mañana o pasado mañana, da igual… Será por tiempo. Ahora mi prioridad era dormir y dar por terminado uno de los días más largos de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo habitual, para ser un sábado. Eran las diez de la mañana…

 _ **¿Por qué no duermo cuando puedo? ¡Ah sí, espera!, si tengo la respuesta: porque se me vuelven a repetir sueños de lo más absurdos.**_

Ahora me daba por ver una especie de paisaje fantástico, con una inmensa e impresionante cascada, por donde caía un agua cristalina muy limpia. Y ahora viene lo mejor: sobre esa cascada había una ciudad, de la cual lo que más sobresalía era, lo que parecía ser, un palacio de hielo… Sí, es absurdo. Vamos, que ahora veo la ciudad perdida de La Atlántida… O eso, o me daba por ver el lugar donde vivían las hadas y los unicornios porque si no… No entendía a que venía este sueño.

De todos modos, pensándolo mejor, puede que fuese bueno el levantarme a estas horas. Sería el momento perfecto para saltarme el castigo de mi tía sin que se enterase. Podría escaparme a la playa, para poder leer tranquilamente las cartas, sin temer que alguien me las pudiese arrebatar.

Me pareció una idea estupenda, así que preparé la mochila con la toalla, una botellita de agua, el móvil, el Mp5 con los auriculares incluidos, además del diario de mi padre y las cartas anteriormente nombradas. Vi el medallón y decidí llevarlo puesto.

Iba estar fuera por un buen rato, pues me rehusaba a quedarme encerrada, teniendo la preciosa oportunidad de estar fuera de esta casa tan sombría. Salí y me fui rumbo a la playa de siempre. A ver si se cumplía esta vez lo de la "a la tercera va la vencida" y no me encontraba a nadie por allí… Coloqué la toalla tirando más hacia la zona del paseo que a la orilla y lo siguiente que saqué de la mochila fueron las cartas de mi madre.

 _01/06/1993_

 _Querido Héctor:_

 _Pasaré más tiempo de lo previsto en mi casa. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, créeme, pero antes que nada he de contarte algunas cosas relacionadas con mi familia y conmigo. No he sido del todo sincera… Por eso, prefiero decírtelo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Te prometo que será pronto. Cuando lo sepa con más detalle, te avisaré. Lo único que te puedo confirmar es que te lo diré en el sitio de siempre…_

 _Un beso._

 _Calipso_

¿Mi madre tenía un secreto? Sentía muchísima curiosidad… ¿Y si eso que ocultaba a mi padre estuviese relacionado con su desaparición? Había muchas posibilidades de que fuese lo que sospechaba. Además, me resultaba extraño que mi madre, saliendo con mi padre, estuviese distanciada de él por asuntos familiares… _**¿Qué era, la historia de Romeo y Julieta?**_ Yo también pensaba que había algo raro con mi madre y con su familia…

 _15/09/1993_

 _Querido Héctor:_

 _Te echo muchísimo de menos… Hoy fui al médico y me dijo que nuestro bebé será una niña. He estado pensando en algunos nombres como Ruth, Rebeca, Rosario, Patricia, Gloria… Bueno en unos cuantos. Estoy súper emocionada con la noticia. ¡Ya ni puedo esperar a que nazca la niña!_

 _Te quiero._

 _Calipso_

 _(¡Por encima de mi cadáver! No van a ser ninguno de estos nombres)_

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con la anotación de mi padre. _**Madre mía… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrieron semejantes nombres?**_ Solo podía pensar que mi madre tenía muy mal gusto para los nombres… O eso, o es que me odiaba antes de nacer.

Al leer la carta comprendí que jamás me enteraría del misterio que envolvía a todo lo relacionado con mi madre. Al menos no de este modo. No creía que lo que ocultase fuese su embarazo… Bueno, puede que en parte. Absorta en mi mundo, cogí la última carta que tenía entre mis manos para seguir leyendo pero me vi interrumpida en el acto.

\- ¡Qué casualidad y qué grata sorpresa! – dijo una voz que me resultaba de lo más familiar. Era Drake. _**Menudo don de la oportunidad…**_

\- Sí… Hola a ti también y… ¡Adiós! No te ofendas, no es personal.

\- Siempre eres así conmigo… Espero que sea cierto lo que me dices – dirigió su mirada a mis manos – Oh, ya veo… – murmuró con una cara que no supe identificar.

\- ¿Ya ves qué? – pregunté ligeramente molesta.

\- La señorita está gruñona porque las notas no fueron muy buenas y la castigaron severamente – decía burlón.

\- ¿Al señorito de enfrente le patearán el trasero? ¡Oh! Yo creo que sí – decía con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Huy… ¿He dado en el clavo?

\- Esto… ¡Cállate! Y… ¡No te importa!

\- Me lo acabaré tomando como algo personal – decía casi riendo.

\- Te voy a ser sincera: tienes un don para aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos que me irrita mucho…

\- Bien, dejo el tema entonces.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero antes… ¡Quiero ver eso! – dijo rápidamente divertido, quitándome la carta.

\- Trae eso de vuelta – murmuré cabreada mientras trataba de recuperarla, cosa que conseguí.

\- Mmmm… Eso no era un examen ¿quizás la carta de algún novio? – preguntó curioso.

\- Vale, se acabó. ¿De verdad es necesario patearte el culo para que entiendas? Tal vez debería amenazarte con ahogarte para que aprendas a no meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben… ¿En serio, qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

\- ¡Qué dura! Solo era una broma… Pero supongo que hoy tampoco estás de humor.

\- ¡Bien, Sherlock! ¿Te ha costado mucho notarlo?

\- Está bien, está bien... Pero antes de irme, me gustaría que respondieras a tan solo una cosa. ¿Qué he de hacer para que me hables sin estar a la defensiva?

\- Esto, déjame pensarlo… ¿No entrometerte en mi vida, quizá?

\- Vale, tranquila… Ya me voy – decía mientras caminaba en dirección al paseo. Al cabo de unos segundos se paró y se dio la vuelta – Te prometo que esto es lo último, pero déjame darte un consejo: no deberías seguir así… Si cada vez que alguien se te acerca, tú lo alejas, habrá un día en el que te quedes verdaderamente sola. A nadie le gusta estar solo y a ti tampoco, aunque lo niegues. Estás a tiempo de rectificar…

\- Gracias por el consejo y adiós – expresé cansada.

Drake se había marchado definitivamente. Estaba cansada de estas conversaciones, muy cansada… ¿Por qué la gente se tenía que meter en donde no les llamaban? Yo no me metía en la vida de los demás, ¿por qué no respetaban la mía? Di un enorme suspiro y me dispuse a comenzar con lectura de la última carta que tenía en la mano.

 _20/04/1994_

 _Querido Héctor:_

 _Os echo muchísimo de menos… Siento haberme ido tan repentinamente, pero ya sabes que la vida que mis padres quieren para mí no es fácil rechazarla. Tengo responsabilidades que no puedo ignorar, a pesar de que lo odie y aunque lo que más deseo es estar con vosotros... De verdad me alegro de que lo entiendas. Cualquier otra persona me hubiese dejado de lado._

 _¿Cómo está la pequeña? ¿Come bien? Espero que no te esté dando mucho la lata… Sé que los primeros meses son muy duros. Hablando de la pequeña, he de decir que me ha encantado el nombre que propusiste: Ice. Cuanto más lo oigo, más me gusta ese nombre… ¿Pensaste en ese nombre por esa noche de hace dos años en la playa, cuando me pediste que me casara contigo y comenzó a nevar? Ah… fue precioso ver la primera nevada del año… Me encantaría volver a verla, pero esta vez con nuestra preciosísima hija._

 _Te quiero mucho. Bueno miento, os quiero muchos a los dos._

 _Calipso._

 _ **Maldición…**_

Esto no me podía estar pasando. No sabía por qué, pero me entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar. De hecho, estaba comenzando a llorar. Menudo momento elegí para ponerme así… Lo único que me consolaba es que al menos no lloré en mi casa. _**Dios…**_ Esto me resultaba hasta ridículo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lloraba de esta forma. Es más, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que lloré. Supongo que leer la carta de mi madre tocó mi fibra sensible. Es decir, para mí, mis padres no eran más que unos desconocidos y, no obstante, leer la carta y percibir el gran afecto que sentían por mí, hizo que se derribara uno de los muros que había levantado durante años. Ahora, realmente me he sentido cercana a ellos, más que nunca…Quien me iba a decir que esta descarga emocional serviría para liberarme a mí misma y quitarme un gran peso de encima, con el que cargaba sin ser consciente. Ahora sabía que guardarse las cosas no era bueno… Nada bueno.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y de pronto, al mirar el medallón, que estaba mal cerrado, noté que el relieve azulado era más clarito, como si brillase con luz propia y lo que pasó después… era incapaz de expresarlo con simples palabras.

Todo lo que me rodeaba se desvaneció poco a poco, tornándose los distintos colores en la más absoluta oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de ser absorbida, tragada por algo, a la vez que todo daba un millón de vueltas, revolviéndome el estómago y provocándome incesantes mareos, por lo que acabé desmayada. Lo que no sabría hasta más adelante es que hubo alguien más que presenció todo lo sucedido.

Un buen rato después de haberme desmayado, abrí los ojos lentamente. Me sentía realmente desorientada y perdida. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba por la maldita bruma tan densa que me rodeaba. En la isla jamás se había producido este tipo de neblinas que no te dejan ni ver lo que hay delante de ti. De no ser porque recordaba que estaba en la playa, cualquiera pensaría que estaba en el fin del mundo…

 _ **¿O tal vez lo estaba?**_

La neblina iba disipándose conforme iba avanzando hacia delante. Vaya, parecía que estaba en medio de un bosque completamente helado… lo que me descartaba que me encontrase en cualquier punto de la isla de Seyrini. En Seyrini no nevaba. Lo que me resultaba más gracioso es que no tenía frío.

Vale. Aquí había algo que no encajaba… ¿Estuve inconsciente durante tanto tiempo como para que me hubiesen secuestrado? _**Ridículo… ¡Aterriza, Ice!**_ Pero la situación no mejoraba. Cuando alcé la vista, vi nuevamente lo que había soñado esa noche: un lago, una impresionante cascada y, encima de esta, la ciudad perdida y el gran palacio de hielo. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

 _ **Imposible…**_ – pensé para mí. Me caí al suelo y comencé a reírme.

 _ **¿Es esto en serio?**_

No me lo podía creer, tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo es posible que me volviese a pasar lo mismo? Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño, no es real… En el mundo no existía un lugar así. En vez de visitar los lugares del país de "Yupi", preferiría ver los números de la lotería. Eso sí era práctico. A lo mejor el que vea esto se debe a que no dormí lo suficiente… O eso, o mi tía Norma envenenó la comida y ahora veo alucinaciones.

 _ **Sí, probablemente sea eso.**_

Todavía seguía siendo víctima del shock, cuando de repente dos señoras se pusieron a hablar conmigo.

 _ **¿De dónde salieron? ¿Tan desconcertada estaba que ya no me percataba de los demás?**_

\- ¿Estás perdida?

\- ¿Te duele algo? No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso… ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntaba la señora que parecía más joven.

 _ **Ay, madre… ¿Me estaban hablando a mí?**_

Cada vez estaba más segura de que aquello no era real. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría a hablar conmigo? Definitivamente, esto tenía que ser un sueño…Raro, pero un sueño.

\- ¿Señorita? – preguntó preocupada la mujer.

\- Debe ser extranjera…

\- Pues con mucha más razón hay que ayudarla… ¿Muchacha, estás bien? – me preguntaba con gestos.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que salir corriendo. Quería acabar ese sueño, ¡pero ya! No más rarezas. Lo único que quería era despertar en la isla, en mi querida playa, volver a casa y si hacía falta, tener discusiones absurdas con mi tía. Dios, estaba desesperada…

 _ **Tranquilízate Ice. Solo estás sorprendida. Es imposible que sea real. Hasta hace tan solo unos segundos estabas en la playa donde haces surf, en una isla donde la nieve ni se asoma y ahora mismo te acabaron de hablar dos personas… ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Lo que pasa es que estás muy consciente de tu propio sueño…**_

Vale, ya había logrado calmarme. Podía simplemente disfrutar del sueño, y probar nuevas experiencias como socializar con la gente sin necesidad de gruñidos. Digamos que es como una especie de entrenamiento…

Seguía corriendo _–_ _**¡¿por qué diablos seguía corriendo?!**_ _–_ adentrándome cada vez más en el bosque, y por no ver en donde pisaba, caí al suelo. Me hice daño en la rodilla. Me dolió, sentí dolor... ¿Cómo puedo sentir dolor en un sueño?

 _ **Ay madre… Que no es un sueño. Que ahora estoy loca y veo cosas que no existen.**_

¿Pero cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo se pudo poner el mundo patas arriba en cero coma segundos?

 _ **Dios, Dios… Lo que me faltaba, ahora llegué a la locura, me van a encerrar en el manicomio…**_ _Espera…Respira Ice_. _Aplícate el cuento, a lo mejor sigue siendo un sueño… Solo que eres demasiado consciente de él y crees que es real…_

\- ¡Sí, seguramente sea eso! ¡Qué tonta! Jajajaja – dije dándome un golpe suave en la frente – ¡Todo está bien! ¡No hay dolor! Qué estupidez… No debería de comerme tanto la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Cómo osas entrar en nuestro territorio? – dijo un hombre enano. Mediría como un metro y medio… o menos.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Todo el mundo sabe perfectamente que este es nuestro territorio. No puedes pasear libremente por aquí sin nuestro permiso – dijo otro muchacho más joven que tenía una mirada de loco.

\- No lo sabía… ¿Lo siento?

\- Encima extranjera, que molestos son…

\- Me da igual que no lo sepas, has de compensarnos de alguna manera. Dame todo tu dinero – dijo enérgico el chico joven.

\- No tengo dinero – expresé algo irritada.

\- No te creo… ¡Cógele la mochila!

\- ¡He dicho que no llevo dinero encima! – expresé muy cabreada.

\- No me gusta su tono… ¡Cogedla! – dijo el enano.

\- ¡Sí, señor! Es hora de la diversión – comentó el compañero con una mirada pervertida.

 _ **Mierda…**_ _ **¿De verdad? Perdida en un lugar que no conozco y ahora ¿soy atacada por vándalos? Menudo asco de sueño…**_

\- Esto es un _"GAME OVER"_.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Esto es todo por hoy! Esperamos que os haya gustado o bien os esté gustando la presente historia y de ser así, nos haría mucha ilusión que lo manifestaseis en algún comentario/review ^^_

 _Con respecto al próximo capítulo, no sabemos cuándo lo subiremos... estamos un poco liadillas la verdad xD Pero lo único que podemos adelantar es que en la siguiente actualización ya aparece un nuevo personaje, y, de hecho, se verá lo que sucede desde su perspectiva._

 _Por el momento no nos queda mucho más que decir, así que las ¡ **Belicochas** nos despedimos! y, concretamente Linaro, se despide con un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso ^^_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
